


Sweat

by paletteofseaglass



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Language, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paletteofseaglass/pseuds/paletteofseaglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A work out followed by work and another work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweat

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 04/19/13 LJ rennerobsession Pic-Fic Challenge. The photo is of Renner walking down the street in a tight sleeveless t-shirt carrying a water bottle with a pink liquid in it. It is a work of fiction based on a photograph of Renner

    It was still dark when she left the room. Hoping for enough time to get a workout in, she tried to find her clothes quietly without waking the sleeping figure in the bed.   
    Smiling, she leaned down to pet the dog curled up in the chair, “Wild in here last night, huh, little man?” she whispered, picking him up and placing him on the bed where he immediately made himself comfortable in the vacant warm spot.   
    ‘Wild doesn’t even begin to describe last night,’ she thought as she remembered snippets. The man could sure kiss; what an amazing tongue and he knew what to do with it. Heat pooled in her stomach as she recalled all the glorious things he’d done with that tongue and long fingers, ‘Jesus, get a grip,’ she told herself.   
    She managed to get some kickboxing in before anyone showed up to the gym, though trying to get her mind focused on the day ahead proved futile. That chiseled body of his, the look on his face as he pounded into her. It was no use, it was going to a long day.  
  
    His mind wandered while he walked, shaking the water bottle to mix the contents of the envelope she’d left for him, the only evidence she’d been there other than the hot memories floating through his head.   
    He’d commented, noticing it in her purse when they’d met, she’d explained it was like a sports drink, “When you need more than water after a strenuous workout.” He’d given her a filthy grin in response.  
    ‘Damn,’ shaking his head remembering how good her lips had felt on his, all over his body especially wrapped around his...fuck, he needed to stop before evidence of his thoughts became very obvious and another picture popped up on the internet with captions.   
  
      
    “Carrie, get over here and meet Renner,” the stunt coordinator called to her.   
    ‘Fuck,’ she whispered, plastering a smile on her face and heading over.  
    As they were introduced, the only indication from either of them that they’d met, was her subtly raised eyebrow at his drink and the tightening of his hand shaking hers.   
    “I thought you told me I would be working with the stunt crew,” she said for Jeremy’s benefit.   
    “The director wanted you to work with Renner considering your experience with archery, he does most of his own stunts anyway,” was the response.  
    “Come on, I need to stretch after my workout and I’m sure you want to warm up first,” Carrie turned, walking over to the mats.  
  
    “Serves you right for trying to sneak out of my room without even a goodbye,” Jeremy said under his breath as they stretched.  
     “I never would have hooked up with you, if I had known I was working with you, believe me,” Carrie whispered back.  
    “I’m glad you didn’t know, then,” there was no mistaking the heat in his gaze.  
  
    Over the next several hours, they learned a mutual respect for the other’s professionalism. Equally impressive, was how surreptitiously they managed to grope and fondle one another.  
  
    After a day of long drawn out foreplay, the minute the door shut in his suite at the hotel, Jeremy yanked her pants down and bent her over the couch taking her quickly while he teased her with his thumb.   
    Later, as the water streamed down over them in the shower, he slowly fucked her against the wall.   
    Later still, “Listen, handsome, we need to set some ground rules.”  
    Jeremy laughed, “Agreed, another day like today would kill me.”  
      
    Jeremy behaved at work, for the most part.


End file.
